Crashing Down
by Krys33
Summary: Marty helps Rory after she buries herself in her work, trying to get over Logan. RM, set after Bridesmaids Revisited. One shot.


Disclaimer: They're not mine.

A/N: Hee! I wrote this a few weeks ago and forgot to post it... Oops.

After watching RENT a bunch of times and hearing Wayne Wilcox sing, I had to write a story involving Marty. (Shoot me an email and I can send you a link to download the song, if you'd like to hear it.)

Although I ship Rory/Marty, I don't often write them. So I apologize for any OOC-ness. This didn't turn out the way I had planned at all. This is set after Bridesmaids Revisited.

This is a response to a challenge from livejournal user sullyvann. Prompts were as follows:

Title: Crashing Down  
Song lyric: "Am I lonely? Heavens no." – Mother, Mother: The Veronicas  
Quote: "What's so great about normal?" – Roswell  
Kick-off words: newspaper, newsprint, coffee, and computer

--

There was a faint knocking at the door.

Rory Gilmore, hair in a messy ponytail, clad in a baggy t-shirt and sweats, was so immersed in her work that she didn't hear it.

The knocking persisted, getting louder.

Rory snapped out of her focus just long enough to call out, "Come in!" in the general direction of the door.

Marty entered, balancing two coffees on one arm.

And boy what a sight he was greeted with.

The coffee table was overflowing with newspapers from the Yale Daily News, both old issues on newsprint and yet-to-be-published stories on printer paper. Rory's laptop computer was perched precariously on the edge, its territory having been taken over by the gray and white sheets.

"Hi, Rory."

She glanced up quickly before turning her eyes back to her work. Absently, she threw him a halfhearted wave. "Hey, Marty."

"I brought coffee." This statement seemed to capture her attention for more than two seconds. She made a few final marks on the paper she was working on before scooting to one side of the sofa.

Rory patted the space next to her, gesturing for him to sit down. "I think I can take a break."

He handed her one of the two cups before settling down in the open spot.

After a few moments, Rory broke the silence. "School been tough lately?"

Marty could hear the underlying _'Why haven't I seen you?' _in her question. He responded with, "Yeah. I've been working a lot, too. And… spending time with my… girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? Congratulations, Marty!"

He gave a short, bitter laugh. "Not so fast. She dumped me."

"I'm sorry." The silence resurfaced, but only for a second. "If it makes you feel any better, I think Logan and I are done for good this time."

"Actually, it does." Rory laughed. Marty paused, looking around at the cluttered space before him. He could tell that, like always, Rory was burying all of her feelings into work. "Are you lonely?" He asked her quietly.

Buying time, she repeated his question. "Am I lonely?" After a moment of hesitation, she shook her head, just barely. She gave an unconvincing, "No."

There were a few seconds of awkward silence as Marty internally debated what to say. He tentatively reached out and rested his had atop hers. "It's okay, you know."

"I know. I just don't feel…" Rory racked her brain, struggling to find the right word. She finally settled on, "Normal. I don't feel normal anymore."

Marty gave her a small smile. "What's so great about normal, anyway?"

She smiled back.

He glanced at his watch. "I… have to go. I'm working a party for the Johnson's in an hour. Thank your grandmother for giving them my name, by the way." Marty gave her hand a light, parting squeeze before standing. "Don't stay cooped up in here." He told her. "You gotta face the world soon enough."

Rory stood also and gave him a hug. His genuine care for her brought tears to her eyes. She blinked them back as she whispered, "I will."

Marty broke away from her and met her gaze. "Good. I'll see you around, right?"

She gave him a firm nod. "Right."

Smiling, he left. Seconds after the door shut, Rory found herself fumbling to change her clothes and brush her hair quickly.

She was going to a party.

--

End


End file.
